Cleaners
The Cleaners are a faction of enemies in Ubisoft's Tom Clancy's The Division. Various blue-collar workers who refused to abandon their city when the JTF withdrew, the Cleaners soon became unhinged at what they saw as an ever-worsening situation and decided that the only way to save their city was to burn out the infection. Intel The Cleaners were previously the men and women of New York's civil infrastructure; sanitation, electrical, and various other traditionally "blue-collar" careers. At the start of the outbreak, these groups were focused on continuing to support the city and JTF by ensuring that the city's civil services continued to function. Unfortunately, the mass breakout from Rikers and withdraw of the JTF from much of Manhattan left these men feeling betrayed and abandoned. Into this situation, sanitation worker Joe Ferro claimed that these men and women needed to organize into a force that would "do what was needed" to contain the Dollar Flu and restore order to the streets. Unlike the Rioters and Rikers, Joe Ferro organized the Cleaners into what he saw as a force for good in the city. As the JTF withdrew, the Cleaners stepped in to control much of Northwest Manhattan as well as putting teams into the Dark Zone to try and stamp out the infection. Unfortunately, to these survivors stopping the virus requires essentially burning the entire city and anyone who may even have a chance of being infected to ashes to keep the disease from spreading. JTF virologist Jessica Kendel mentions that their efforts are actually making the situation far worse from a virologist's view, as their belief that wiping out the virus precludes any actual medical knowledge about virology and how to create a vaccine to keep the virus from spreading. Their destruction of the apartment of the creator of the Dollar Flu, Gordon Amherst, only adds to the difficulty in finding more actionable information on the disease. To accomplish their goal, the Cleaners have put their knowledge to use creating various improvised implements and weapons to support their goal. Not only have the Cleaners created various recipes for homemade napalm, the majority have equipped themselves with rudimentary flamethrowers attached to their rifles. Certain members of the group have even managed to fabricate their own turrets to deploy in combat, as well as using RC toys carrying explosives as mobile IEDs. Fearful of the possibility of the Cleaners doing more damage, the JTF requests that the Division destroy the Cleaner's production facility for their homemade napalm. The mission shows just how far the Cleaners have gone in their pursuit of burning out the virus, with at least a dozen napalm storage tanks filled with the deadly substance. Destroying these, the agent then moves into the unfinished building that is the Cleaner's HQ, and is forced to neutralize Joe Ferro. With their leader dead and their forces scattered, the Cleaners are reduced to scattered bands around the city, futilely trying to pursue the goal of their former leader. This does not make them any less dangerous, as shown when the JTF uncovers an underground facility used by the Cleaners to create their own "superweapon", a literal fire engine known as "Dragon One". Type of Cleaners *Sweeper - Armed with AK-47s with home-made flamethrowers attached to them. *Fumigator - Grenadier enemies who throw incendiary grenades, and are armed with an M9 or an MP-7 SMG as a backup weapon. *Shield - Melee enemies armed with a bullet-resistant shield and a fire axe. They have 2/3rds the amount of health and armor. *Collector - Dressed similar to Shields (work overalls, gas mask, high-vis vest and hooded jumper), but are armed with AK-47s. Seen only in Dragons Nest. *Controller - Enemies armed with classic M1A or Socom M1A sniper rifles and M9 pistols for close-range. They have 2/3rds the amount of health and armor. *Mechanic - Enemies who can deploy and repair Turrets. They are also armed with M870 Shotguns and PF45 pistols. *Incinerator - Large, heavily armored boss enemies armed with flamethrowers and incendiary grenades that explode on impact (molotovs), they have 3 times the amount of health and armor as other Cleaners of the same rank. *Fire Truck (Boss only) - Armed with flamethrowers and incendiary missiles seen in Dragon's Nest. Named Individuals Gallery Images Cleaners.jpg Category:Video Game Villains Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Category:Organizations Category:Mongers Category:Gangs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Paranoid Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Vigilante Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful